Das letzte Mal Open the door and let me go
by try-to-get-it
Summary: Hello there. Hab mich mal an etwas anderes versucht als One Piece, ob es mir gelungen ist hängt von euch ab. Kann sein, das ich es über- bzw. untertrieben habe. Wenn ja sorry. Teilweise sind beide auch OOC, wem es stört eben nicht weiter lesen.
1. Ein Abend wie jeder andere?

Das letzte Mal - Open the door and let me go

Kapitel 1 – Ein Abend wie jeder andere?

Der Regen peitschte wie verrückt gegen das Fenster. Lange Rinnsale bildeten sich an der großen Scheibe. Den tosenden Wind konnte man ebenfalls durch die leicht undichten Spalten im Rahmen der Fenster pfeifen hören.

Erneut blickte sie zur Küchenuhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ein Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen. Das Essen stand wie immer fertig auf dem gedeckten Tisch, langsam wurde es spät. Ihr Blick blieb zuerst am Fenster hängen, nach einer Weile wanderte er zum Tisch hinüber und schließlich zur Uhr. Dieses Schauspiel ging etwa eine halbe Stunde, so lange bis ihr endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss. Einen weiteren Abend wurde sie versetzt und musste somit wieder allein essen. Als sie satt war, schaute sie ein letztes Mal zur Uhr, stand auf, begann den Tisch abzuräumen und ließ Wasser ins Abwaschbecken.

Sie war gerade beim Teller abspülen als sie die Schritte aus Richtung der Haustür und das Klappern von Schlüsseln im Schloss vernahm. Danach ein lautes Knallen der Tür und schließlich die ihr wohl bekannte Männerstimme.

„N'Abend Kaori. Hast du gesehen wie es draußen schüttet, hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich doch 'nen Schirm mitgenommen." Er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte auch nicht vor ihre Position zu ändern. „Hallo Ryo, wo warst du?" kam es kurz und fast gelangweilt rüber, aber nur um ihre wahren Gefühle im Ton zu unterdrücken. Sie spülte ruhig und gelassen weiter, tat so als wolle sie erst gar keine genaue Antwort von ihm haben.

„Ach nur bei Saeko. Wir beide hatten noch was wegen den letzten Auftrag zu klären und dann hatte sie noch etwas für mich gekocht. Das war echt lecker, Kaori."

'War ja mal wieder klar, das so was kommen würde.' Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und fragte ihn etwas beleidigt: „Bist du also satt geworden, ja Ryo! Dabei habe ich extra auf dich gewartet, hättest du nicht anrufen können?" Sie blieb stehen, er sollte nicht ihr verärgertes Gesicht sehen. Verärgert und auch enttäuscht.

„Ich dachte mir du wärst um diese Zeit schon im Bett und würdest schlafen. Ich wollte dich nicht wach klingeln. Gähn. Ich glaub' ich sollte mich aufs Ohr hauen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh, Kaori." Somit ging er, nochmals gähnend, in sein Zimmer und ließ sie allein in der Küche zurück.

'Dieser Idiot merkt aber auch rein gar nichts. Lässt mich hier jeden Abend mit Essen warten, entschuldigt sich nicht mal und dann war er bei Saeko. Ich habe endgültig genug, mein Herz macht das nicht mehr mit. Sieht er mich denn gar nicht?' Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen, sie schniefte, beendete ihre Arbeit und blickte bevor sie selbst zu Bett ging nochmals zum großen Fenster. 'Immer noch dieser Regen … Ryo … wieso siehst du mich mit anderen Augen? Bin ich nicht hübsch? Willst du mich nicht als eine Frau sehen?' Bald darauf schlief sie ein.

'Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Was würde ich tun, wenn du eines Tages nicht mehr neben mir stehen würdest, wenn es dich nicht mehr geben sollte? Habe ich die Kraft es allein zu schaffen? Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, ist es doch für mich die schlimmste Vorstellung, wenn du wirklich mal nicht mehr von einem Auftrag zurückkommen solltest. Ich würde wahrscheinlich versinken, nicht mehr schaffen zu stehen, geschweige denn nochmals aufzustehen.' Sie wälzte sich im Bett von der einen Seite auf die andere, die furchtbaren Gedanken über den Verlust ihres einzigen Haltes im Leben, seit dem Vorfall mit ihrem Bruder, ließen sie in dieser Nacht nicht ruhig schlafen.

'Ryo, du verletzt mich ständig mit Nichtbeachtung, naja nicht direkt, deine ständige Beule in der Hose ist wohl ein Beweis, das du mich ein wenig anziehend findest. Dennoch ist es nicht genug. Du nimmst keine Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle, meine wachsenden Gefühle für dich, du Idiot. Bist du wirklich zu blind um es zu sehen, wahrscheinlich. Du willst es nicht wahrhaben, das ich dich vielleicht lieben könnte. Ja ich bin die Schwester deines verstorbenen Partners, ein Tabu für dich. Aber ich kann und werde meine Gefühle für dich nicht länger verstecken können. Du musst es endlich verstehen, es gibt da jemanden der dich aus tiefsten Herzen liebt. Jemanden für den du der einzige Halt im Leben geworden bist, der einzige Grund um nicht aufzugeben. Ich kannte vorher keinen Menschen wie dich, seit dem ersten Augenblick an, an dem ich dich traf, hast du in mir etwas ausgelöst. Beschreiben kann ich es nicht wirklich, aber es fühlt sich richtig und gut an.'

Langsam begann Kaori auf zu wachen, fasste sich an die Stirn und dachte nochmal über den letzten Abend nach. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster, der Morgen erwachte ebenfalls langsam, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen zum Vorschein und schlichen sich durch ihre Vorhänge auf ihre Bettdecke. Es wurde Zeit aufzustehen und das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Als sie sich im Bad befand und vor dem Waschbecken stand, sah sie in ihr Spiegelbild und betrachtete ihr Gesicht.

'Also hübsch bin ich auf jeden Fall, gefallen tue ich ihm auch, den Beweis sieht man bei ihm deutlich in der Hose. Beim letzten Auftrag sogar häufiger, aber irgendwelche unanständigen Anstalten und Aussagen wie es sonst bei ihm üblich ist fielen aus, er hatte sich eher peinlich gefühlt, wollte es verstecken und entschuldigte sich auch komischer Weise. Anscheinend hat er sein Verhalten gegenüber mir verändert. Obwohl, wenn ich doch jetzt genau nachdenke, hatte er es eilig nach dem Auftrag und wollte zu Saeko, mit der Begründung noch etwas Schreibkram wegen dem Fall zu erledigen. Er wird doch nicht mit ihr …! Deswegen kam er auch so spät, deswegen … dieser … dieser Mistkerl!'

Wütend verschwand sie aus dem Bad und ging in die Küche um sich mit dem Frühstück machen abzulenken. Es würde nicht lange dauern und sie würde ihm dann wieder aus seinem Tiefschlaf reißen. Was sie natürlich nicht wissen konnte, dem City Hunter erging es nicht anders als seiner Partnerin. Auch er fand in dieser Nacht nicht besonders viel Ruhe und Schlaf.

'Kaori … Kaori … wieso hast du mich nicht angesehen? Sonst hast du dich immer zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt und wir unterhielten uns über den vergangenen Fall. Doch gestern nicht, was war denn gestern nur anders? Ach Kaori, vielleicht ging es dir nicht gut, dann hätte ich dich gern in die Arme genommen und getröstet. Doch in letzter Zeit habe ich das Verlangen mein Versprechen zu brechen. Du bist die Schwester meines besten Freundes und ich habe ihm geschworen auf dich auf zu passen. Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich langsam aber sich schwach werde. Schwach gegenüber einer Frau, einer Frau wie dir. Ist mir das aber noch nie passiert! Bisher konnte ich es unterdrücken, verstecken dieses Gefühl. Ich wünsche mir, dich in den Arm zu nehmen und dir dann endlich zeigen zu können wie wichtig du für mich geworden bist. Auf der anderen Seite habe ich Zweifel, ob du es auch so siehst, ob du dich überhaupt in jemanden wie mich verlieben könntest. Ja Liebe ist es, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich bin nicht oberflächlich, ich weiß, das du eine Frau bist, ich weiß, das du Gefühle hast, auch wie eine Frau. Aber ob es Gefühle für mich sind? Kann ich nicht auch einen kleinen Platz in deinem Herzen bekommen? Hast du es mir ja noch nie gezeigt, so richtig schlau wird man aus einer Frau wie du es bist nämlich nicht. Es ist wirklich schwer etwas in deinen wunderschönen Augen zu lesen. Möglicherweise sollte ich es am besten einfach mal aussprechen, deine Reaktion abwarten und dann dich etwas in die Enge treiben um dich zu zwingen mir dein wahres Ich zu zeigen?'

Mit diesem Entschluss öffnete er seine Augen und begann sich anzuziehen. Kaori wollte ihn gerade wecken, öffnete die Tür und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie in die Augen von Ryo schaute. Dieser kam ihr mit halb geschlossener Hose und nacktem Oberkörper entgegen. Er blieb direkt vor Kaori stehen, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und lächelte ihr ins Gesicht, jedoch nicht wie üblich, sondern mit einem weichen und völlig neuem Ausdruck. Dies sah auch sein Gegenüber und begann schließlich etwas stotternd: „G-guten Morgen Ryo, h-hast du gut geschlafen? I-ich wollte dich gerade wecken."

„Guten Morgen, Kaori. Schön dich in deine Augen blicken zu dürfen und nicht so wie gestern nur mit deinem Rücken zu sprechen. War irgendetwas?"

Sie holte Luft und lieferte ihm wie sonst gleich die Antwort: „Nein, es war nichts, wieso?"

Mit Bedacht näherte er sich ihr: „Hm, ich dachte es würde dich etwas bedrücken."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihm verstohlen ins Gesicht. Sie musste es ihm sagen, jetzt sofort. Dampf ablassen.

„Nun mein Lieber, erstens hatte ich mit dem Essen auf dich gewartet, es wurde langsam aber sicher kalt, sodass ich alleine essen musste, mal wieder. Zweitens, nachdem du ziemlich spät endlich kamst musstest du mir gleich die Sache mit Saeko unter die Nase reiben, wie toll sie doch kochen kann und so. Ja ich weiß, sie ist viel besser als ich und dann hast du dich noch nicht mal entschuldigt!"

„Kaori, ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich wollte dich nicht wecken mit meinem Anruf."

„Oh wie rücksichtsvoll von dir. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, was wäre wenn dir was passiert wäre oder was weiß ich. Ryo, du hast keine Ahnung was du mit deinen unüberlegten Verhalten anstellst!"

Sie schrie ihn an, den Tränen schon nahe. Sollte sie noch weiter gehen? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das sie so ausrasten würde. Schließlich ergriff er ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie mitsamt dem Körper an die Wand. Was sollte er denn tun?

„Was ist los mit dir? Irgendwas ist doch, du schreist mich wegen dieser Kleinigkeit an und ..."

„Wegen dieser Kleinigkeit? Du kommst ständig spät nach Hause, bleibst bei Saeko, redest kaum noch mit mir und wenn dann nur über sie. Ich bin immer allein, mache mir Sorgen wegen dir, du Idiot. Hast du überhaupt einmal an mich gedacht?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ryo, verstehst du es denn nicht?"

„Oh Mann, was soll ich denn verstehen?"

Kopfschüttelnd sank sie etwas in die Knie, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sie kam nicht mehr gegen ihn an. Er verstand es anscheinend wirklich nicht.

„Ryo, lass mich los. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus."

Den letzten Satz von ihr bekam er nur noch leise im Vorbeirennen mit. Sie verschwand aus der Tür, aus der Wohnung, aus seinem Leben. Verdutzt blickte er zur offen stehenden Haustür.


	2. Die Liebe meines Lebens

Kap 2: Die Liebe meines Lebens

So und nun endlich das ersehnte Ende meiner FF. Hoffe ich hab es hin bekommen. Ich bin auch nicht vollkommen zufrieden gestellt, musste es x-mal umändern. Ich tue mich immer noch schwer mit solchen Sachen. Schnulzig wird es auf jeden Fall, nicht für jeden Geschmack, aber was soll's. Ich hab mich nur an den beiden gehalten, ob ich mich nun richtig in sie hinein versetzen konnte, ist nun euer Urteil.

Viel Spaß.

Völlig regungslos starrte er die Haustür an, was hatte er nur getan? Er hat sie gehen gelassen, nein, er hat sie verschreckt mit seiner naiven Art. Er hat es ihr nicht gesagt, wieso? Er hatte den Mut nicht gefunden, wieso? Noch nie hat er sie so gesehen, aufgelöst, das von Trauer und Schmerz gezeichnetem Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht, welches stets seine noch so miese Laune hob.

'Wie konnte ich nur? Ich muss ihr nachlaufen, oder?' Mit ausgestrecktem Arm stand Ryo im Türrahmen, irgendetwas hinderte ihn aber daran, ihr nach zu rennen, sie aufzuhalten, ihr zu sagen, was er ihr schon immer sagen wollte.

'Warum gerade jetzt? Warum müssen gerade jetzt Gedanken an Zweifel aufkommen? Ich muss ihr nach … nein … ich sollte sie in Ruhe lassen. Ohne mich ist Kaori besser dran, ohne mich hat sie keine Sorgen mehr, ohne mich kann sie ein unbeschwertes Leben führen und ohne mich wird sie … wird sie …' weiter kam er nicht. Er brach zusammen, sich auf seine Knie setzend hielt er sich sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen zu, vielleicht um es zu verinnerlichen was er gerade getan hat. Er konnte es einfach nicht sagen, nur drei kleine Worte. Noch immer sah er das liebevolle Gesicht vor sich, welches sich schlagartig ihm entzog. Tränen konnte er sehen, sie waren auffällig, liefen nur so in Sturzbächen ihre Wangen hinab und das seinetwegen.

'Ryo, du bist ein Mistkerl. Du hast es mal wieder geschafft. Sie ist fort und zwar endgültig. Zurückkommen wird sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr, das war wirklich das letzte Mal. Ein anderes Mal wird es nicht geben. Du wirst sie nicht wiedersehen, wirst nie wieder mit ihr sprechen können, lachen, weinen, sie trösten. Das war das letzte Mal in deinem verdammten egoistischem Leben, das du Kaori gesehen hast!' Mit seinen Gedanken erhob er sich, trat in die Wohnung und schmiss die Haustür zu, als Zeichen für seine hirnverbrannte Tat.

Er roch noch ihr Parfüm in der ganzen Wohnung.

Er hatte sich doch endlich dazu entschlossen, der Morgen hätte so schon sein können, aber er und seine verdammten Zweifel.

'Wieso eigentlich Zweifel? Kaori ist eine junge, starke und selbstbewusste Frau. Sie kann einen stets überraschen mit ihren ungeahnten Talenten, ist zwar sehr temperamentvoll, oft zickig und ein geschnappt. Aber das zeigt auch wie viel Leidenschaft in ihr steckt, es wird nie langweilig mit ihr. Sie kennt sich langsam aber sicher mit Waffen aus, weiß sich zu wehren und kennt bereits die Gefahr, was es heißt mit einem Mann wie mir zusammen zu leben und zu arbeiten.

Ja klar schafft es einige Vorteile für meine Feinde, wenn sie meine Schwachstelle kennen, aber ist es nicht besser, wenn ich sie beschützen kann als jeder andere? Ich bin erst beruhigt wenn ich sie in Sicherheit wiegen kann. Ich vertraue ihr und sie vertraut mir. Sie ist der Mensch, wo ich mich auch sicher fühlen kann.'

„Ryo, warum zerbrichst du dir hier den Kopf? Du könntest genauso gut zu Kaori gehen und es ihr begreiflich machen, wie wichtig sie für dich ist. Also beweg' deinen Hintern und geh!" Vermutlich musste er es sich selbst sagen, bevor er es vollkommen verstand.

'Dieses Mal mach ich keinen Rückzieher. Ich sage es ihr ins Gesicht, abhalten können wird sie mich nicht.'

Sie rannte und rannte, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr. Es passierte des öfteren, das sie mit einigen Passanten auf ihrem Weg ins Nirgendwo zusammen stieß, einige anrempelte, worauf ihr abermals eine laute Empörung als Antwort geschenkt wurde. Dennoch lief sie weiter, egal wo hin, nur weiter weg. Weiter weg von ihm. Ihre Wangen und Augen waren schon so bitterlich nass und rot, das sie vermutlich auffiel, als sie an einem Park an kam. Kaori suchte sich eine einsame Bank unter einem großen alten Baum, worauf sie sich setzte und begann den Versuch wieder regelmäßig zu atmen. Ihr Puls raste dafür umso mehr, ihr Herz zersprang fast von dem anhaltenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Eine ihrer Hände fuhr darüber um es so beruhigen zu können, ihre Augen schlossen sich.

'Es tut so weh, Ryo. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, dir noch weiterhin in die Augen zu blicken. Deine Augen, die mich nicht loslassen können, die mich so … so komisch ansehen, jedes mal wenn es zwischen uns etwas ruhig geworden ist. Habe ich mich geirrt? Ich hätte schwören können, das sie mir etwas sagen wollten, schon immer. Aber dann hättest du doch nie …'

Abrupt wurde sie von zwei starken Armen von hinten umarmt und eine ihr wohl bekannte männliche Stimme kam dicht an ihr Ohr:

„Kaori, bitte erschrick' jetzt nicht. Lass mich dich bitte halten und hör mir zu. Ich bin ein Volltrottel, es tut mir wahnsinnig und aufrichtig Leid. Ich wollte das alles nicht, nicht so. Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber ich habe Angst davor, wie du reagieren wirst. Ich sehe dich nicht als selbstverständlich an, du bist etwas besonderes, etwas besonderes für mich. Du denkst wahrscheinlich, ich merke es nicht, aber es ist mir aufgefallen. Du hast dich verändert, ich hab mich verändert. Du bist mir mehr ans Herz gewachsen, was ich anfangs überhaupt nicht zulassen wollte. Kaori, bitte verzeih' mir wenn ich dir weh getan hab." Sein Griff um sie wurde locker, sodass sie sich umdrehte und in sein Gesicht, in seine strahlenden Augen schauen konnte. Ein kleines zaghaftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, sie wischte sich ihre Tränen und begann:

„Ryo … ich … ich wollte dir sagen … Ryo, du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben geworden. Du bist mir genauso ans Herz gewachsen und ich freue mich über jeden neuen Tag mit dir an meiner Seite. Ryo ich … ich ..." sie wurde unterbrochen, indem er ihr zwei Finger auf ihren Mund lag, sich vor ihr hin kniete und es endlich aussprach:

„Ich habe heute schon einmal meinen Mut verloren und ein erneutes Mal kann und werde ich nicht hinnehmen. Ich liebe dich meine Kaori. Du gibst mir das, was ich brauch. Du bist mein Leben und egal was andere von uns sagen und denken, ich will dich an meiner Seite haben. Auch wenn das bedeutet ein Leben zu leben, mit der Gefahr irgendwann ..." dieses Mal wurde er gestoppt.

Kaori sah in die strahlenden Augen ihres Gegenübers, sie suchte und fand was sie schon glaubte nie in ihm zu finden.

„Es ist mir egal. Wir beide schaffen das. Wie gefährlich es auch sein mag, ihr werde dir nicht von der Seite weichen. Ich werde stets bei dir sein, denn ich liebe dich mein City Hunter."

Endlich war er da, der Augenblick, an dem die Erde still stand. Sie vergaßen alles und jeden um sich herum, hörten nichts mehr und sahen nur noch sich. Kaori schlang ihre schlanken Arme um den Hals von Ryo, zog ihn immer näher an sich, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Bis zum bitteren Ende werde ich an deiner Seite sein." Ihr letzter Satz, bevor es zum lang ersehnten Kuss zwischen Kaori und Ryo kam.

Oh viel kürzer als ich dachte, wollte es eben schnell hinter mich bringen. Hätte ich noch die Sache mit den Kuss ausweiten lassen, mehr Details? So gut bin ich noch net. Grins.

Ich weiß immer noch nicht so recht, ob ich es so lassen soll. Liebe ist aber auch so ein verflixtes Thema, kann einen echt zum Grübeln und Haare grau werden lassen bringen. Komischer Satz.

Jedenfalls werde ich das Thema CH nicht so schnell bei Seite legen, es sieht hier immer noch 'n bisschen trostlos aus. Ein paar Ideen hab ich auch, aber ich glaub, da brauch ich noch etwas länger und dann muss ich ja schließlich noch die Kommentarschreiber begutachten, wenn hier mal welche auftauchen würden. Hallo? Wo seid ihr denn?


End file.
